Gentlemanly Lessons
by magicbulletgirl
Summary: A series of dabbles in which Layton must advise Luke on how a gentleman behaves, especially in front of the ladies.
1. Pertaining to the Drink

Series Title: Gentlemanly Lessons

Chapter 1: Pertaining to the Drink

Written by: MagicBulletGirl

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, never will, but it is fun to make them act out these random scenes in my head.

**lllll**

Luke woke up early. The sun was shining, the sky was clear, and good God did his head pound.

He had been up late, experimenting while the Professor and Flora had gone on to bed. The Professor had left him in the study/living room around midnight but eventually Luke was thirsty and decided the time was right for a "drink." After all he was already 13, it couldn't kill him. He had ventured two drinks when he found that the room was suddenly spinning, and the crossword he had been doing was all wrong. He gave up on the crossword, poured himself another drink and started the new Sudoku puzzle book. He went through three, of each, until he thought to himself that the puzzles were defective...

The smell of coffee was inviting so he made his way down the stairs from his bed to the kitchen where the Professor was already enjoying his morning cup and toast. Luke sat himself where he usually did and helped himself to a piece of toast from the pile on the center of the table.

Layton looked over his paper, and his eyebrows went into his hat.

"My boy, have you looked at yourself in the mirror?"

Luke shook his head. "Is something the matter?"

"Well... you seem to have something dried on the side of your mouth..."

Suddenly there came a loud scream, no doubt Flora's, from the living room.

"Professor! Someone vomited in the living room! And all over the new puzzle book too!"

Layton looked over at Luke. "I think that's your cue to start picking up."

"Bu-but- I don't remember..."

"And that is exactly the reason a gentleman does not have too much to drink. He finds himself forgetting important things or even knowing how to do the most basic of things."

Luke nodded, keeping his eyes on the table, trying to escape the reprimanding expression on his professor's face.

"Also, a gentleman never helps himself to another man's drink..."

"PROFESSOR!!" shouted Flora again.

"...Or keep a lady waiting. Get to it."

Layton laughed to himself as Flora's "EW's!" echoed into the kitchen. He figured that aside from his words, that would be sufficient incentive to never try that again.

-End-


	2. Pertaining to the Romance Novel

Series Title: Gentlemanly Lessons

Chapter 2: Pertaining to the Romance Novel

Written by: MagicBulletGirl

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, never will, but it is fun to make them act out these random scenes in my head.

**lllll**

The Professor sneezed as they entered the house. The smell of multiple cats living in the house seemed to have been sprayed onto the furniture and carpets.

As Flora, Luke and the Professor toured the house as the owner, a middle-aged widow whose husband's mysterious death was the reason they were called to investigate, gave them all the details.

She invited Luke and Flora to wait in the library as she gave the Professor the specifically gory details.

There was no lack of books there. There were bookcases wall to wall, including the inside of the door. Flora quickly found a book on robotics and settled into a good reading pace. Luke on the other hand found a variety of extremely avant-garde titles on a bookcase near the window. He pulled one out called "A Scandal in High Court," what he was sure could only be a mystery.

He opened the novel to a random page and nearly shouted in astonishment at the details on the page. His cheeks flamed and he was grateful Flora was preoccupied with her robotics book.

Slowly, he looked back to where he stopped reading and continued. It was page turning but at the same time almost revolting and it was not so much at the completely impossible twists. No, what made him want to take a good retch was the fact that it was so cheesy.

That of course did not stop him from reading through at least three more of them in their two hour wait in the library.

Finally, the Professor came to fetch them, straightening his shirt and hat, and they left the house. As they drove off into the sunset and Flora fell asleep in the backseat, Luke asked the Professor about the novels he had read through.

The Professor cleared his throat, "I can't be sure of exactly what you read but I assume you are not ignorant of things adults do."

"Well certainly not anymore Professor!"

The Professor snuck a glance at Flora to be sure she was still asleep.

"The point is Luke, that one day you will know what satisfies you. As a gentleman however, you must always keep in mind what the lady wants."

"So you mean that stuff..."

"Not as exaggerated my boy," and then he added under his breath, "Unless you're with a woman who takes them seriously." The Professor's back cracked then.

"So then..."

"Just take this as the lesson it is my boy. Everything in moderation."

-End-


End file.
